


Wings

by JaciSerigala



Series: Character Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Grief, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: And her heart cried forevermore for the child that could slay Gods and her untimely disappearance.





	Wings

Pink hair twirled, limp against the harsh wind that swept over the hilltop in a fashion that should make her chilly, but had no outward effect on her, as the cold within was more potent than the wind could ever bring. Though, I suppose that it wasn’t completely ineffective, as it made her feel even worse. With her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, trying to press away the sick feeling within her, as her fluffy coat did little to stop the lowered temperatures reaching her colder skin. Gazing over the town that she called her home, only calm sadness hung in the air, leaving her a tiny, insignificant figure that once helped protect this town. Her eyes were haunted with tears that she no longer had the energy to shed, as she her arms tightened steadfastly around herself, trying to make up for the chasm in her heart.

Where her magic should be.

She could effortlessly remember the years of her life when that chasm was none existent, when magic powerful enough to shake the Gods, dripping with potential swam where there was now a void. She could remember dancing around job sites, with sky magic becoming an extension of herself and crashing down in a flurry of flowing, blackened feathers. Her magic had so much potential, and she thought it was beautiful, as she had trained to bring havoc upon the world and protect those who lived within her heart. A part of her couldn’t believe that it was really gone, even though there wasn’t a waking moment when she wasn’t aware of the frigid cold that now resided within her.

The wind battered against her back, threatening to send her tumbling down the hill, but it was just soft enough that she could still resist it, even in her numb state. Bowing her head, she screwed her mouth shut as her eyes filled with ghost tears that her heart still cried even when she didn’t have the hydration to cry physically. The wind, her element, it had always been comforting to her, but it hurt so much to still be surrounded by it when she could no longer touch it with the darkest parts of her soul. She had never felt more alone and isolated than she did, standing with her entire life swirling around her, but never quite able to bridge the gap.

She could still remember when she had touched her magic for the first time, when it was a formless mass with no method to its madness, no control to its chaos. It had been scary at first, but it was a part of her and as she grew to love it and work with it, it became her closest friend and loyalist partner. It had given her hope that she could touch the sky, go even further, soar through the heavens and dance with the angels. She could still remember how the blackened feathers scared her guild when she first joined, with their brimming power and potential at the fingertips of a tiny 6 year old girl, with the entire sky within her eyes, she remembers laughing and revelling in the respect that her magic had earnt her. And she remembers earning that respect in her own way, when she could finally let go of her precious vale of feathers, stand on her own and still touch the clouds. She remembers the weightlessness of her own confidence lifting her further and allowing her to see a wider horizon than she had ever dreamed of.

And though, yes, she had chosen to let it go, and she didn’t regret saving Wendy and Carla’s lives, her grief was too potent to ignore. It was there, expanding the gaping canyon of missing magic and hope, it clawed at her soul and swallowed her hope, leaving her a shell of who she once was, a single feather carried away with the wind, with no power or influence, just a fragility that could once soar but was now simply a lost, forgotten softness.

And her heart cried forevermore for the child that could slay Gods and her untimely disappearance.


End file.
